Just You!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: "Hanya aku, yang selalu memperhatikanmu."/ "Hanya aku, yang selalu melindungimu."/ "Hanya aku, yang selalu menyukaimu, Ichirouta..."/ Fict pendek abal-abal. RnR?


**Just You!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, Frienship, slight romance.**

**WARNING(S): GAJE, OOC, SHOU-AI FRIENDSHIP(?), DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Hei anak babu, kalau bersih-bersih tuh yang benar dong!"_

"_Hei anak babu, jangan sombong kau. Mentang-mentang Ibumu bekerja disini dan kau bisa sekolah disini, kau itu tak lebih hanya seorang anak babu."_

"_Hei anak babu! Kau itu tidak usah sok jago disini!"_

"_Hei anak babu…,"_

"_Hei anak babu…,"_

* * *

**Kazemaru POV.**

Semua perkataan menyakitkan itu terus mengiang di kepalaku. Hei, sebenarnya kenapa kalian selalu menghinaku seperti itu, hah? Apakah salah kalau seorang anak babu sepertiku bersekolah di SMP Raimon yang sangat mewah ini? Ingat ya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah meminta bantuan kalian sedikit-pun! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kalian sama sekali tak bisa menerimaku?! Apa salah kalau aku bergaul dengan kalian? Baiklah, aku memang hanya seorang anak babu yang kotor, miskin, tidak berguna, dan tidak pernah mengikuti tren seperti kalian. Tapi ingatlah! Aku ini juga manusia! Kenapa kalian terus-menerus menghinaku seperti itu, sih? Aku ini sudah sakit, bahkan ribuan kali sakit-pun aku masih bisa tersenyum. Hei! Disaat kalian membutuhkan, aku selalu membantu kalian semampuku. Tapi, apa balasan kalian padaku? Kalian terus-menerus menghinaku? Oh ayolah! Aku tak akan marah soal itu. Namun … BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGHINA IBUKU?! Kalian tidak tahu betapa lelahnya beliau bekerja, sampai beliau sakit-sakitan. Hei, bagaimana kalau kehidupan kalian sama denganku? Bagaimana kalau kalian juga terlahir menjadi anak seorang babu sepertiku? Apakah kalian tidak akan sakit bila dihina terus-menerus sepertiku ini…,

'_Jangan menangis, Ichirouta.'_

Perkataan orang itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Ya, ternyata diantara puluhan siswa yang selalu mengejekku, yang selalu menghujaniku dengan cacimaki yang menyakitkan, ternyata ada satu orang yang selama ini selalu memperhatikanku, yang selama ini selalu menolongku, yang selama ini selalu … menyukaiku…

_**Flashback.**_

_**Normal POV.**_

"Hei anak babu! Cepat bersihkan kelasnya! Sebentar lagi 'kan bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, kau ini lambat sekali sih!" seorang anak perempuan berambut biru cerah tengah menyuruh-nyuruh Kazemaru untuk membersihkan ruangan kelas tersebut. Padahal hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk piket, tapi karena Kazemaru adalah seorang anak pembantu di Sekolah itu, akhirnya para siswa yang sekelas dengannya selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kebersihan kelas.

Mau tidak mau, Kazemaru selalu menuruti perintah semua siswa yang selalu menyuruhnya. Karena kalau tidak, ia pasti akan diberi hukuman oleh Hiroto dan teman-teman se-gengnya yang berandalan itu. Bahkan hari ini-pun, saat Kazemaru tengah membersihkan meja di kelas-nya, ia menemukan seekor anak kucing yang sudah tewas berdarah-darah. Ya, Kazemaru tahu betul kalau itu adalah kerjaan Hiroto dan teman-temannya, tepatnya, pasti Haruya-lah yang menaruh bangkai anak kucing itu di mejanya.

Sebenarnya, sering kali Kazemaru menemukan bangkai anak tikus di mejanya, dan dia pasti akan langsung membuangnnya dan tidak akan melabrak Hiroto dan teman-temannya. Tapi kali ini ia sangat marah sekali. Tega sekali sih Hiroto si anak orang kaya yang terkenal jenius itu membunuh seekor anak kucing. Sungguh perlakuan yang sangat kejam dan biadab.

Dan dari saat itulah Kazemaru mulai berani menentang dan melawan Hiroto DKK, akan tetapi, karena mereka berlima (Hiroto, Suzuno, Nagumo, Reina, Ryuuji) dan ia hanya sendirian, tentu saja seringkali ia tak bisa melawan mereka secara bersamaan. Karena itulah orang kaya, hanya berani main keroyokan saja.

"Hei kau, kenapa berhenti? Kelasnya 'kan masih kotor, cepat bersihkan lagi!" suruh Reina sambil mendorong Kazemaru. Biasanya, Kazemaru hanya diam dan mengangguk, namun kali ini ia segera menepis tangan Reina dan menatap gadis itu dingin.

"Hei, coba kau bilang pada Hiroto! Apa dia itu tidak punya hati? Sampai-sampai ia tega membunuh seekor anak kucing yang tidak bersalah," ucap Kazemaru dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hei anak babu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal anak kucing itu! Dia kemarin mencakar tangan Hiroto, dan akhirnya, kami semua memutuskan untuk membunuh anak kucing itu! ! !" seru Reina lantang.

"Hoo, begitu ya? Lalu, dengan seenaknya saja kalian meletakkannya di atas mejaku begitu? Dasar manusia tidak punya tanggung jawab!" Kazemaru langsung mendorong Reina dengan kasar hingga gadis itu terjatuh, dan kepalanya terkena ujung meja.

"K-kau, berani sekali padaku!" ucapnya masih dengan nada lantang. Dia sedikit memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Lihat! Kau melukaiku, dasar anak babu!"

"Hei, ada apa ini, Reina?" Hiroto yang baru datang bersama Haruya, Fuusuke, dan Ryuuji segera bertanya.

"Hiroto! Lihatlah kelakuan anak babu itu! Dia membuat kepalaku berdarah," ucap Reina sambil menunjuk Kazemaru. Yang ditunjuk hanya diam dan masih memberikan tatapan dingin pada semuanya yang ada disana.

Hiroto langsung mendekati Kazemaru dan mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Dasar bodoh! Berani sekali kau pada kami, hah?! Kau tak lebih hanya seorang anak babu, sialan!" Hiroto sudah bersiap-siap akan memukul Kazemaru. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa ada yang menahan tangannya. Sontak, dengan cepat Hiroto segera berbalik dan mendapati seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan tegas, seolah-olah menyuruhnya berhenti untuk menyiksa Kazemaru.

"Hei, Gouenji! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Hiroto berusaha melepaskan tangan Gouenji yang dengan keras telah mencengkram tangannya.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena ternyata tenaga Gouenji sangat kuat.

"G-Gouenji…," Kazemaru berucap pelan, karena ia tak percaya ada orang yang mau menolongnya, padahal jelas-jelas, orang yang mau menolongnya itu adalah Gouenji. Sosok pemuda pendiam, dingin, namun satu-satunya yang tidak pernah mengolok-olok Kazemaru.

"Cepat berdiri di belakangku, Ichirouta! Aku akan melindungimu," dengan gerakan cepat, Gouenji langsung menarik tangan Kazemaru dengan lembut, seolah-olah tidak mau menyakitinya sedikit-pun, setelah itu, ia-pun mulai memberi 'pelajaran' pada Hiroto dan teman-temannya –terkecuali Reina- dihadapan Kazemaru saat itu juga.

_**End of flashback**_

Kalian mungkin tak'kan berpikir, kalau aku dan Shuuya saat ini tengah menjadi sahabat, ya sepasang sahabat yang mau menerima apa adanya. Dibandingkan dengan siswa-siswa yang lain, Shuuya memang berbeda. Dia memang mempunyai kepribadian dingin, namun, hatinya tidak dingin, hatinya tidak kejam seperti orang-orang itu. Bahkan aku sendiri-pun tidak pernah habis pikir, kalau aku akan berteman dengan orang sepertinya.

'_Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu."_

Dia bilang, selama ini diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikan aku.

'_Selama ini, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kita 'kan sama-sama murid SMP Raimon, kenapa harus saling mengejek! Ayolah, itu 'kan hanya gurauan konyol yang akan dilakukan oleh anak kecil,"_

Mendengar ia berkata begitu saja, itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Shuuya, entah apa yang membuatku bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi yang jelas, sekarang ini, aku sangat bersyukur karena mempunyai sahabat sepertimu.

'_Jangan memanggilku Gouenji! Itu 'kan terlalu formal. Bukankah kita berada dalam satu kelas, jadi, kau boleh memanggilku Shuuya, Ichirouta…,"_

Melihat ia tersenyum dan berkata seperti itu, membuatku ingin memeluknya saja. Ternyata inilah yang namanya persahabatan, dan aku, baru pertama kali merasakan indahnya persahabatan.

'_Shuuya, kenapa kau selalu saja menolongku? Bukankah aku ini hanyalah anak pembantu?'_

'_Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu kalau kita itu se-derajat! Jadi, kenapa aku tidak boleh menolongmu, kita 'kan teman,"_

'_Ta-tapi, sepertinya…,'_

'_Sudahlah, kau tidak usah risau … Kazemaru,'_

* * *

Hari ini, aku belum sempat menemuinya. Biasanya sih kami ketemuan pada jam istirahat pertama, tapi gara-gara tadi Reina menyuruhku untuk membersihkan kamar mandi, jadilah aku belum sempat menemui Shuuya.

Cih, padahal ini adalah hari kelulusan, dimana aku dan orang-orang kaya yang sombong itu akan mempertaruhkan nasib. Ya, sebenarnya itu dinilai dari hasil ujian kami.

Dengan langkah enggan, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju papan pengumuman, kulihat sudah ada beberapa anak perempuan disana.

"Hei Upik abu! Selamat ya, kau lulus," ucap salah satu anak perempuan dengan rambut cokelat panjang sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Wah, selamat ya, Kaze-_kun_! Kau memang pandai sih," kata salah seorang lagi, yang memiliki rambut ungu panjang, dia juga tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kalian lulus juga, 'kan? Fuyuka, Natsumi?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Hei-hei, kudengar Haruya tidak lulus lho," ucap Natsumi pelan, dia segera mendekat ke arahku.

"A-apa? Tidak lulus. Cih, memalukan sekali," aku langsung tersenyum bangga. Jujur saja, aku senang kalau-kalau anggota geng 'Genesis' itu tidak lulus semua. Itulah balasan untuk orang-orang sombong yang bisanya hanya mengejek saja.

"Hm, Gouenji Shuuya ada di peringkat kedua setelah kau lho, Kaze-_kun_," Fuyuka segera menunjuk nama Shuuya yang sudah terpampang manis di papan pengumuman itu. Mengetahui hal itu, aku tersenyum senang, namun tak lama kemudian, aku segera bertanya lagi pada mereka;

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong, kalian melihat Shuuya tidak?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Oh Gouenji-_kun_ ya! Tadi kulihat dia bersama dengan Hiroto-_kun _dan yang lainnya," jelas Fuyuka sambil menatap nanar ke arahku. Tentu saja gadis itu juga mencemaskan Shuuya, karena walaupun semua orang kaya di sekolah ini sombong, Fuyuka seringkali menawariku makanan, dia juga tidak sombong, akan tetapi, mungkin karena dia perempuan, aku jadi tidak bisa akrab dengannya.

"Apa! Shuuya bersama Hiroto bajingan itu! Aku harus secepatnya menemuinya,"

Dengan cepat, aku berlari menuju taman sekolah. Dimana disana ada sebuah pohon sakura yang bunganya tengah berguguran –karena mengingat ini adalah musim gugur-. Kucari sosoknya yang biasa sudah menantiku di bawah pohon sakura itu. Namun, kucari-cari, tetap tak ku temukan sosoknya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kudengar sayup-sayup suaranya yang sepertinya kesakitan. Ah, iya benar sekali! Jangan-jangan Hiroto dan teman-temannya itu melakukan sesuatu padanya lagi.

Dengan cepat, kucari sumber suara itu berasal. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku menemukan sosoknya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Bahkan di atas seragamnya ada sebuah kertas.

'Sebuah balas dendam tak pasti, yang akan memisahkan 'kau' dengan'nya', anak babu!'

TIIIIIDAAAAAAKKKK! ! ! !

Aku berteriak kencang, ya, kencang sekali, air mataku langsung mengalir dengan sangat deras. Segera ku peluk sosoknya, sosok yang selama ini selalu melindungiku, ku rasakan nadinya sudah tak berfungsi, Shuuya sudah … mati.

Aku mungkin masih bisa memaafkan Hiroto dan teman-temannya karena mereka telah membunuh seekor anak kucing, tapi kenapa … kenapa kalian suka membunuh Shuuya? Tak taukah kalian betapa berharganya dia untukku.

Tiba-tiba saja, langit menjadi gelap kelabu. Butiran-butiran bening mulai turun. Hujan … seakan menjadi saksi kematiannya hari ini. Langit seakan ikut menangis menyaksikan Shuuya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku menangis, aku terus menangis. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tanganku, segera kuambil benda yang terjatuh dari saku seragamnya. Sebuah kertas … berisikan tulisan. Segera kubaca tulisan itu, dan … betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat tulisan yang berada di kertas yang sudah ternodai oleh darah Shuuya itu.

'_Selama ini, diam-diam aku selalu memperhatikanmu,'_

'_Aku tak pernah memandang sosokmu sebagai orang 'rendahan', Ichirouta,'_

'_Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku selalu menolongmu,'_

'…_dan, kau selalu saja mempertanyakan hal itu,'_

'_Kujawab karena kita berteman? Oh, sepertinya itu cukup membuatku sakit,'_

'_Aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku lebih lama padamu, Ichirouta.'_

'_Just me, can look your smile,'_

'_Just me, always help you…,'_

'_Just me, to be your friend,'_

'_Just me, always love you, Ichirouta,'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

**Mori: Just fict pendek yang gaje =v=. RnR?  
**


End file.
